


Coco-One Shot-Drabble

by PenWoman



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/pseuds/PenWoman
Summary: Coco-One Shot-Drabble. I can accept any request but I don't do sex or smut or same-gender sex. This is a gender-swapped AU where Imelda is Emilio and Héctor is Hermosa, and Ernesto is still Ernesto. The pairing is either Imelda/Héctor or Ernesto/Héctor but remember is genderswapped, okay.





	1. Chapter 1

An Angel with a White Guitar

“Talking”  
‘Thoughts’  
“YELLING”  
‘YELLING IN THOUGHTS’  
“Singing”  
*Flashback*

A Poem about Opposite Attract.

She is kind, a heart made of honey.  
He is reserved the opposite of sunny.  
No one would ever think they would be together.  
But they are the moon and the sun for each other…by Romana Rubyy.

Disclaimer: Coco belonged to Disney Pixar. The movie was absolutely remarkable and brilliant and I love to watch it again. First of all, this is a gender-swapped of Hector and Imelda and this is a request drabble so you are free to post your requests via PM, thank you.  
________________________________________  
Today is a very hot day in Santa Cecilia but the people are unbothered by the sun’s heat and they all going on with their business. Shopping vendors are each selling their fruits, vegetables, sweets, and brightly colored sculptures of Alebrije.

At the Rivera Family Shoemakers, we find Emilio in his workshop with his younger twin brothers Oscar and Felipe and they are working on making shoes for a living.

You see, they’ve been together for many years and as years went by their bond are unbreakable like iron as if nothing could tear this small family apart and it was because of Emilio. 

Emilio is like a pillar that holds the bridge together that keep his family steady and strong and it was because of him that he kept his family secure and not on the street begging for scraps.

Responsibility shoved right into Emilio’s face when he was ten years old when his parents had left him and his brothers. It happened, late at night, when Emilio heard a sound.  
A sound woke him up from his slumber and he was curious as to what’s going on? He decided to go downstairs and see, and what he saw he would never forget it.

He saw his father is loading his bags into the cart and hopped on the cart and told the man to go, and without looking back Emilio’s father is leaving. Emilio sprint to stop the cart from taking his father away, he tried to call out to him but the man pretended he did not hear him and told the man driving the cart to speed up. Poor Emilio tried to get his legs to go faster but the cart disappeared through the night leaving Emilio in the dust.

It tore Emilio apart to see his father vanished before his eyes.

Why did his father leave like this? He could’ve too, at least, try to make things right for his family. But, no, all he ever does is argue with his wife, going out to get himself drunk and never come back till late at night, and he never put the effort in sustaining his jobs or care for his sons. Instead, he left like a true coward he is.

All the anguish that Emilio felt turns into unspeakable rage. If that his choice then screw him, he never did see this man as his father and he will not shed a tear for him because it’ll be like surrendering to weakness and Emilio is not weak. He will stay strong for his family. So, he dragged his feet back to his home with a dark scowl on his face.

However, nothing goes well in the Rivera family. Emilio’s mother didn’t take the news of her husband’s departure very well, in fact, the woman turns into a harsh and cruel woman. Time after time the woman would strike at Emilio for reminding her so much of his father leaving the poor boy with red bruises. Emilio’s mother had stopped tending to her babies needs because she always goes out to who knows where and never comes back till after midnight and she heads to bed.

Emilio’s spirit is unbreakable, in truth; he’s getting stronger like fire getting hotter and never is extinguished. He will never surrender to this woman because he has his twin brothers who had become his strength as well as his salvation.

He alone tends and cares for his brothers that his mother didn’t. He even found a job from a kind man who works for shoes when Emilio was looking for a job. It was at that time that Emilio fell in love with shoemaking that he pleads the kind man to teach him on how to make shoes.

But, the love for his brothers is much greater than his love for shoemaking that he will go through the ends of the Earth for them, even against his mother.  
A year Emilio spent under his mother’s abuse and protecting his brothers from her at the same time had put a strain on him physically but his mind remains unbroken. A year he spent had provided his brothers all the necessities they need to keep themselves alive and he even did it for his mother. 

It was at that time again when his mother would strike him early in the morning and she leaves with a grim satisfaction that she added another bruise on his delicate skin, and Emilio would make sure to feed his brothers, clean them up nicely, and take them to his next-door neighbor whose lives a very kind woman that she gladly take care of Emilio’s brothers while he works.

As Emilio works his way in making shoes that he can’t help to feel a sense of dread that’s about to happen. It’s been nagging him on back of his mind that he couldn’t concentrate on his work, his thought was on his brothers but he trusted his neighbor to take good care of them so what could be he worried about?

Emilio pushed that thought and continue on his work, and, by the time, Emilio finished he went straight to his neighbor to pick up his brothers. When he got there he spotted his neighbor waiting for him outside of her house. When he asked what’s wrong the woman’s face turn despondent and she told him that his mother got into an accident and she died.

It shook Emilio to the core, he never loved his mother but she is still his mother and news of her death caused Emilio to fell down on his knees and feel the whole world is crashing down on him.

First, his father and now his mother is gone and Emilio feels alone.

…….

No, he’s not alone he still has his brothers Felipe and Oscar the only and true family he has left in this world.

Emilio is truly the fire that lit on forever that keeps his family all the warmth he can give, and it was because of him that Emilio asked the kind shoemaker to teach everything about shoemaking so he can open up his own business; he helped his brothers to attend school while he trained under the shoemaker’s guidance, and he made sure not to stare at people’s pitiful faces because he doesn’t need their pity Emilio held his head up high with pride and determination.

Oscar and Filipe are truly grateful to have such a strong and dedicated brother that they finished high school and they and Emilio opened up the Rivera Family Shoemakers, Emilio taught them everything they need to know about shoemaking and they’re business is booming and people of Santa Cecilia can only smile in pride of their achievement.  
The three brothers are content and happy to see their business is growing and every day they are thankful. 

Oscar and Felipe heard the sound of children close by as shout and play in complete joy for one special occasion. The Día de Muertos is a celebration for their departed friends and family and remembering them their tale as well as honoring how they live their life and passing their stories to the next generation. 

However, the Rivera family is the only ones who don’t celebrate the Día de Muertos because Emilio didn’t want to celebrate after what his parents did to him and his brothers so they’re not worth remembering.

But, Oscar and Filipe want to join the celebration but not the whole building alters or going to the cemetery. They want to go to the Mariachi Plaza where every year on Día de Muertos músicos and cantantes come to the Mariachi Plaza to perform their spectacular performance in a Talent Show. Whoever performs the best will get the title of Best Performance of the Year and win five thousand pesos, and Oscar and Filipe want to go and watch them perform.

But they have one problem is their brother. They love their brother but he can be hardheaded when he wanted to be. When his mind set on something then they’re no changing his mind.

They talked to each other about the specific topic for a week and thinking on how they can approach their brother without making him angry and hitting them with a shoe.  
They’ve decided to take the risks even if it means getting facing his wrath.

“Emilio,” Oscar spoke first.

“Hm!” Emilio responded without removing his eyes from his work.

“You see,” Oscar again.

“We have a thought that we could,” Filipe’s turn. 

“And by “we” we mean you and us.” Then, Oscar.

“That we could go ‘um’” Then, Filipe started to hesitate.

“That we could go to…” So as Oscar, Emilio noticed his brothers are looking nervous and they are avoiding looking him in the eye. 

Emilio loves his brothers very much but he knew them very well that they want something from him and to avoid working. He sighs tiredly and rolling his eyes, he stopped what he was doing and said.

“Yes, what are you wanted to say?” Both Oscar and Filipe look at each other then they look at Emilio and then they spoke altogether.

“We want to go to the Mariachi Plaza?” Then, to their expectation, Emilio frowned angrily.

“But not to celebrate the holiday,” Oscar quickly reasoned with his brother.

“We want to go to the Mariachi Plaza because” Filipe continues after Oscar.

“Because of the Talent Show,” said Filipe.

“We thought we should take a day off.” 

“And go and see the performance.”

“It’ll be fun.” 

The “fun” is his least favorite word in his dictionary. Emilio doesn’t do “fun” only work to keep his business running effectively and smoothly, fun is a distraction.  
“I don’t see a point to go there. It’s a waste of time!” Said Emilio with a frown, and his brothers’ faces dropped after hearing a statement from their brother. But they are determined to get their brother to change his point of view.

“Think of this way, Emilio, it’ll be a good kind of change to get out of our usual routine.” Oscar tries to persuade his brother.

“And go out meet people; see the décor, maybe meeting some señoras.” Filipe wiggles his eyebrows to make a point to his brother and Emilio’s frown deepen, and that’s another thing Emilio doesn’t have time for love and romance when he’s too focused on growing his business.

“Por favor, hermano, we ask you for a day off, that’s all.” Filipe pleaded.

“Just one day to relax and see the plaza and tomorrow we’ll work. I mean, what we got to lose?” And Oscar reason with his brother.

Emilio’s face softens, he supposed they’ve been working a lot that none of them had a break, and perhaps going to the plaza might be a good idea. He still feels dejected about going out during the Día de Muertos because it’ll remind him of his wretched past, but the look of his brothers’ faces says otherwise.

…Maybe, one day in the plaza won’t hurt.

“Clean your workstation, we’ll be leaving as soon as you cleaned up.” In translation, it’s a yes.

Oscar and Filipe whooped in the joy that they started to dance, they each grasped their arms together and they spin in a circle while they’re chanting.

“We are going to the Mariachi Plaza!”

Emilio cannot help but draw a smile on his face as he watches their childishness haven’t faded away, and he can, probably, give himself a chance to have fun as well.  
________________________________________  
‘This is the worse night of my life.’ That was Emilio’s thought as he watches the performance if he can call it a performance.

One man on stage was trying for like a hundredth time to adjust the strings of his guitar to get the right tune, that’s all he did. He didn’t sing or perform he was just wasting time.  
In fact, all the performers of this year are the worse. None of them have made a good performance to make the crowds go awe. Each of them made the worse performance like the guy trained his seven of his Chihuahua to sing by barking, or one woman sung like a screeched cat, or three nuns played the accordion and one guy in the crowd seem to be only one who enjoyed it.

To summarize it all, coming here was a mistake.

“Thank you, that was…entertaining.” The host of the Talent Show appears behind the curtain with a forced smile.

“Let’s ‘uh’ give them around for applaud, si.” No one applauds, everyone seems to give him a bored expression as they are not amused. The host cleared his throat and said.

“Moving on, now, for our final performance they happened to be first timers but I’m sure they can give us a night to remember…hopefully.”

Emilio had had enough of this as he stood up from his seat and going back home before he sees another performer making a fool out of him or herself. Oscar and Filipe noticed their brother leaving they both got up and went after him.

“Wait, hermano, where are you going?” Oscar asked.

“Home!” 

“But what about the last performer?” Then Filipe inquired. 

“The last thing I want is to get my ears bleed,” Emilio exclaimed.  
\  
“But, Emilio…” Oscar stopped when Emilio turned around and faced his brothers.

“Enough! We are marching back home, we’ve wasted enough time. Coming here was a mistake!” Emilio bellowed and the look on his face show that is the end of discussion.  
Oscar and Filipe look utterly defeated, there no reason with his brother now. They both nodded dejectedly as they follow him back home in despondent silence.

“Now, for our final performers, I present to you Hermosa and Ernesto who will be singing La Llorona.”

Two or three applaud two people on stage. One woman dressed in Mexican dress fiesta and one handsome man wore a Mariachi suit and each of them holding a guitar. The man holds a very normal guitar but the woman’s guitar looks special all white and a skull on the top of the guitar neck.

Emilio is marching back home without stopping to hear or even turning around to see the performer, his mind is set on home and work in the morning and nothing in this whole world could stop Emilio Rivera from going home.

Alas, Llorona  
Emilio suddenly stopped when he heard an angelic singing and caused Filipe and Oscar to bump into him.

Llorona [dressed] in light blue

He never heard such a beautiful voice full of gentleness and beauty as he’s been consumed by water, holding his breath while embracing him so gently. 

Alas, Llorona  
Llorona [dressed] in light blue

Emilio slowly turned around and his eyes got blinded by the light of the stage and then the light shine upon the woman who is singing on the stage and Emilio was blinded once again by a beautiful woman with long silky black hair and big brown eyes that he can’t stop staring at them.

And even if it costs my life, Llorona  
I won't stop loving you  
I won't stop loving you

Then Hermosa’s gentle singing has changed into a wild and passionate voice that took Emilio’s breath away.

I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona  
To see if I could spot you  
I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona  
To see if I could spot you

The way she dances as if her feet are not touching the ground as if she’s gliding through the stage like a beautiful ballerina.

But the pine tree was tender, Llorona  
When it saw me cry, it cried  
But the pine tree was tender, Llorona  
When it saw me cry, it cried

Oscar and Filipe are stunned silent when they noticed their brother is frozen on the spot and his eyes haven’t been removed on the dama as if he’s been hypnotized by a beautiful damsel. They never saw their brother like this, he almost looks like…and then, they smirked.

Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona  
Everything is sorrow for me  
Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona  
Everything is sorrow for me  
Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona  
Now I cry because I saw you  
Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona  
Now I cry because I saw you

Then, the man starts to sing with Hermosa and they seem to sync in harmony as the man holds her hand and took her by the waist as they both sing.

Alas, Llorona, Llorona  
Llorona [dressed] in light blue  
Alas, Llorona, Llorona  
Llorona [dressed] in light blue

The man Ernesto took the lead as he spins her around and lifts her up but in a delicate manner as if he’s holding a delicate flower.

And even if it costs my life, Llorona  
I won't stop loving you  
And even if it costs my life, Llorona  
I won't stop loving you  
I won't stop loving you  
I won't stop loving you  
Ay, ay, ay!

That was the end of their performance and they bowed as they wait for applause but all they got was silence. Ernesto and Hermosa look up and they are looking nervous as they think have they performed badly? In fact, the crowds were jaw dropped of their performance that they forgot to clap.

First, Emilio clap and clap and clap and he don’t care if his hands are hurt from clapping, he keeps on clapping and he is smiling in awe. Then, Filipe and Oscar clap, and then the whole clap wild and loud and they whistle of how incredible they’re performance is.

Ernesto and Hermosa were smiling and bowing in thanks before leaving the stage. Emilio feels disappointment that the beautiful woman is leaving and he might never see her again. However, Hermosa seems to sense Emilio that she turns and stare at him and Emilio stares back.

As they look at each other the whole world stood still as the sound of people applauding went silent and they only want is to stare. Hermosa study the man’s feature and her thought on how handsome he looks and he looks even more handsome when he smiles. She smiled him back as if she’s promising him that we will meet again and then she disappears through the stage.

Emilio’s heart beat fast when she smiled and the look of promise in her brown eyes. Yes, indeed we will meet.

An Angel with a White Guitar.  
________________________________________  
My first Coco fanfic and I hope it is to your enjoyment. If you guys have any requests please message me here and I will take into consideration.

You will find a song best suited for Hermosa...>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWnjW53ZMcM


	2. Tía Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by revvit31  
> This is a big chance for Emilio. He invited Hermosa for dinner and to meet his brothers. However, there is one uninvited guest that comes to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, everyone, I apologize to say that I can't accept more requests because I have so many that need to be finished. So please be patient until I say you are free to submit your request.
> 
> Thank you.

“Talking”

‘Thought’

“YELLING”

‘YELLING IN THOUGHT’

* _Flashbacks_ *

Quote about Domestic Violence 

Family is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it’s a place where we find the deepest heartache…by Iyanla Vanzant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, and this is a genderswap and if you have anything against the change of gender please kindly leave and don’t comment it because I will delete them. Now, on with a story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

In the Rivera house, we can see three brothers are cleaning diligently to make the house to look absolutely spotless.

Well, it’s more like Oscar and Filipe are cleaning the house while Emilio is preparing the food. The food he makes always comes out scrumptious. He is making Traditional Red Enchiladas, Tilapia Fish Breaded Fillet, and for dessert Rice Pudding. He’s making the amount of food just enough, let’s say, four persons.

You see, the reason they are working all day was that Emilio has invited Hermosa to stay for dinner. Oscar and Filipe remembered very well on how it all went out because they always spy on their brother’s dates. Emilio stood rigidly and sweats raining down on his face but his expression was pure fortitude that he looks like a soldier in front of Hermosa who she hardly contained her laughter. Also, Emilio and Hermosa have been going out on many dates and Emilio thought he should invite her to dinner and to take their relationship to the next level by meeting his familia.

Oscar and Filipe could hardly wait to personally meet Hermosa who have tamed their brother’s, fiery heart. But, they’re getting tired of all this cleaning when there is nothing to clean. The house is almost shining that they can see the walls sparkling. They decided they should check up on their brother who he hasn’t left the kitchen since.

They entered the kitchen and when they found Emilio as they watched with stunned amusement. Emilio is going everywhere in the kitchen while muttering under his breath. They rarely see their brother nervous and when he gets nervous he mutters loudly. Oscar and Filipe could tell that is a very big deal for Emilio to have the girl of his dream in the Rivera’s house so everything has to be perfect in every way. That’s what they heard from their brother, he kept muttering “everything must be perfect.”

“Hermano, are you alright?” Filipe asked with a worry expression.

“Sí, I’m fine!” Emilio replied while he’s chopping onions at a fast rate.

“Then, why are you chopping onions?” Then Oscar asked.

“What kind of question is that? For the enchilada that’s what!” Emilio answered rather harshly.

“But, there are already onions in the frying pan!” That got Emilio to stop chopping and turn around to find there are onions in the frying pan, sizzling innocently.

Emilio begins to sigh tiredly admitting to himself that he’s been working himself too hard that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, and he just realized how tired he feels. In fact, when he looked up and stared at his brothers they look dead tired as well.

“I’m sorry, it just this is important to me. I want everything to be perfect.” Emilio exclaimed. Oscar and Filipe stare at each other with a knowing smile before they stare at their brother.

“You know, maybe Hermosa doesn’t care about that.” Oscar consulted.

“Sí, all Hermosa wants was to be with you, meet us, and be part of the family, right?” Filipe added.

Emilio’s heart beat like a thunderclap, the very idea of having Hermosa as part of the family excites him. He could imagine her being here; she will bring light and fun into their lives with her beautiful music and her angelic songs. She even said she would teach him on how to play a guitar and dance. He felt self-conscious about this but one look of her smile cause him to melt right there and there.

They’ve been seeing each other for the past six months and all the people of Santa Cecilia all whispering about how cute couple they are and how happy they are for Emilio.

Emilio, also, to get to know her better like when did she start loving music, singing, and dancing? Or how long she and Ernesto been friends? Even though he doesn’t care about another man but something in his gut tells him that man not to be trusted. One time, he caught him put his arm around Hermosa’s shoulder as they were laughing at a joke that Ernesto told, and then he stared at Emilio with a smug look as if he’s showing his superiority as he tightened her shoulder. Emilio had to hold back his fury otherwise he could’ve inflicted horrible pain on Ernesto.

He can’t stand him. Then, Emilio hears something snapping sound. He blinked and then he noticed a hand in front of his face is a snapping finger belongs to Filipe.

“Emilio, Emilio! Are you still with us?” Emilio blinked twice and he realized that he was spacing out.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I was just…thinking.” He needs to stop thinking about him; he needs on the more important matter. Hermosa will be here in…an hour, and he needs to get everything prepared.

“Oscar! Filipe! Hermosa will be here in an hour, let’s set up the table, and…” Before Emilio can finish his sentence he was cut off when someone knocked on the door really loud.

The three brothers turned to stare at the knocked door with a confused expression and then they look at one another. This was strange, indeed. Did Hermosa decide to come early? No, Emilio has known Hermosa, she always comes **on time**.

“Stay here; I’ll see who it is.” Said Emilio and took off his apron.

“You don’t think it’s Hermosa” Filipe inquired and Oscar shrugged.

“I don’t think so; maybe it’s our delivery guy.”

“What are you talking about? We got new leathers just a week ago!”

Whoever this unexpected visitor he or she is incredibly annoying with all its constant knocking.

“Ay yai yai! Sí, Sí, I heard you, idiota molesto!” He cursed under his breathe before he opens the door.

“Sí, quién es?” Then, Emilio gasped.

“Hola, Emilio.” That voice is old, sharp, and colder than ice and it made Filipe and Oscar stiffen as statues as they recognized that voice so very well.

It was a middle-aged old woman with an air of superiority lingering in the air because she had her pointy nose held high as she looks down at Emilio as if he’s nothing less than a lesser peasant. The woman has her black hair tied into a bun, and a grimace of disgust is setting directly at Emilio as if he’s insect needed to be squashed and then she looks at the scared Filipe and Oscar and then she is giving them a smirk.

“Hola, Filipe! Hola, Oscar.” Her tone spoke no kindness or loves but an ill amusement as she watches Oscar and Filipe huddled together like scared kittens. Then the woman heard a vicious growl coming from Emilio warning her to stop harassing his brothers.

“Why are you here?” Emilio snarled at the woman that dares to come to his house and annoy his brothers. Then, the woman scowled again at Emilio and replied.

“Is that any way you speak to your Tía Daria.” Daria snarled back.

“I can speak with you whatever I want. Now, I ask you again why are you here?” Emilio stood guard so that she won’t enter his house and at the same time, to protect his brothers from her.

“Why? To come and visit my nephews is that’s so wrong?” Said Daria and Emilio have narrowed his eyes in skepticism if she thinks for one second that she could fool him then she is wrong. Daria snorted at him before she said.

“Fine then, I heard this…news that you are with someone. A girl with a white guitar and her singing voice are so beautiful that she could rival the angels. Hard to believe that someone like her would waste her time with you!” She stated so foully that Emilio’s hands turn into a fist as his nails dig into his skins and he bares his teeth at the smirking woman.

Emilio wanted it so much to wipe off that smirk off of her face and perhaps break a few teeth, but he won’t allow himself to lower to her level. However, is that the only reason coming here? Just to mock him about his relationship with Hermosa. No, he knows her very well that she comes for something that would ultimately ruin something for him.

Like how she almost ruin Oscar and Filip’s lives.

A long time ago, where no one could care for his little brothers while he’s away at work and that when Tía Daria showed up at his doorstep and she came to look after his brothers while he’s at work. At first, he knew very little about Tía Daria, she barely visits the family. All he knows about her that she is related to his no-good father.  But, he was in such a hurry that he thanked her and left for work.

When he got home, he heard nothing, nothing but quietness in the house. He got worried as he burst in and called out his brothers and they emerged unharmed but he noticed them different from some reason and when Tía Daria appeared behind the boys she gave him a reassuring smile that everything is okay.

He put his trust and faith in her to watch over his Oscar and Filipe but everything went downhill when he discovered a horrifying thing.

It happened after a month and he came home early to surprise them, and when he got back he heard screaming and crying. He rushed fast to find out what happened to them and prayed to the God that they’re alright, and when he got there he heard Tía Daria spoke to his brothers in words he will never forget.

“Do you think your Emilio want two useless brothers like yourself? You can’t clean, you can’t cook, you can’t do anything right, and you know why? Because, one day, Emilio will leave you and go far away just like your lousy father left you. He will leave you and he’ll be happy without you.” Emilio was so in shock to hear such awful things and to watch his poor brothers are huddled in the corner looking frightened beyond compare and Tía Daria is hovering them, intimidating them using her height, and Emilio did the one thing without thought or hesitation. He pulled out his shoe and throw right at the back of her head but Emilio didn’t stop there. He picked up the thrown shoe and he starts to hit her with it with a great ferociousness that Daria didn’t get up, all she did was to crawl away to get away from him as the woman screams in pain and fright.

She managed to get up and run away with her tail between her legs and called him a lunatic while she ran away. Emilio never cared about the name calling all he cares about are his brothers who they are in the room crying the poor dears.

Emilio had to stay with them all the time reminding them time and time again that he will never ever leave them no matter what, he even spoke to the kind shoemaker that he would like a week off because of the family matters and the shoemaker understood it without questions. 

He had to share a room with Oscar and Filipe to assure them that he will not leave and stayed beside them when they had night terrors of him leaving them.

It was a torturous week, and he blamed it on her for what she did to them.

“I’ll ask again, why you are really here?” Emilio hisses.

“…Very well, let me rephrase my previous answer. I wonder if your darling dancer can handle discovering the real you.”

“What?” Emilio look at her as if she had extra two pairs of arms. What is that woman rambling about?

“The real you who react to only violence and harm an innocent old lady.” Now Emilio doesn’t understand what’s going. But, he doesn’t like it. She’s up to something.

“I wonder if she can handle the horrifying truth of what you truly capable of. Of what you truly are…behind a man making shoes is a monster living inside you.”

Emilio, Oscar, and Filipe are stupefied of what they just heard from her. She just called Emilio a monster. How dare she say that? Oscar and Filipe know that Emilio is headstrong but he is kind, sincere, and protective of his family. He would go to any length for them and whatever decision he makes for them even if it’s impossible he can make possible and he would do it without uncertainties.

They will never forget how Emilio would sleep with them every night to keep away all the night terrors and assuring them that he’s here to stay forever, erasing all their doubts and fears.

Then, Daria pushes Emilio away as she walks past him and she is walking closer to Oscar and Filip as they both flinch and cower at the woman. Daria smirks at them and her eyes narrowed with sick delight. She is relishing the feeling of pure dominance over the two lanky men.

“My dears, remember the wonderful times we had when we just the three of us.” Then she draws out her hand to touch them and when they saw they flinch and they covered their faces with their arms.

“Don’t YOU dare touch them!” Emilio yelled and Daria’s hand was only a few inches away from touching Oscar’s face since he’s close to her, and Daria is still smirking as if she’s expected his reaction.

“Or what, Emilio? You’re going to hit me with your shoe to an innocent woman like me.”

“If you lay a finger on my brothers then I will!” Emilio replied with a promise that he will inflict harm on her just like last time. But, Daria isn’t at least bit intimidated by him and that cause a feeling of dread swells in Emilio’s stomach.

“Already resorting to violence, huh Emilio? Then, you are really a monster. I wonder how your girlfriend will react when she sees a monster hurting me, hm?” Emilio feels like being hit by a lightning strike. He just imagined Hermosa walked in as she is ready to greet him with her radiant smile only to be greeted by a startling sight. He could imagine the look on her face all twisted into revulsion then it turns into rage and then she would turn away and she never wants to see him again.

Emilio can’t imagine himself without her. Hermosa had brightened his life and if he lost her it’ll be a lot worse than the day he was betrayed by his father or the day he lost his mother.

“Emilio is not a monster!” A voice broke him out of his trance, a voice he knew very well and it’s coming from behind him.

Emilio turns around with eyes wide open and gasped to meet his beautiful Hermosa and she is looking very angry and it’s something he’s not used to seeing on her face. He always sees her smiling, laughing, and the soft gentleness decorated on her face. But her face displayed the look of pure fury and she is directing at Daria.

Hermosa was going to surprise Emilio by coming to his home early and finally meet his familia. But when she got there she heard an argument coming from inside Emilio’s house as she got close she witnessed the whole thing with a shock. She never hated anybody but now she hated that woman so much as she hurts those poor men who endured from harsh treatment and she dared to call Emilio a monster. The real monster around here is that woman.

“I don’t know what you gain here but I will not allow you hurt them anymore.” Said Hermosa as she stepped forward.

“If you think for one second that you can manipulate Emilio and hurt his brothers then you are even more wrong.” Hermosa got close to Daria and she glared at her as if she’s shooting daggers from her eyes.

“And you know what else, they are stronger than you believe in and you know why because Emilio’s brothers managed to survive from you and they had the hearts to believe that they can overcome through anything and that makes them stronger and better persons, and that leaves you…with nothing but defeat.” Sweet Hermosa has bared her fangs like a fearsome Ocelot and Daria is left speechless on the spot.

The three brothers have their hearts warmed by Hermosa defending them as if she’s already part of them from the beginning.

Daria had never felt so humiliated that she tried to glare at her but Hermosa stood her ground as intensify her glare. Daria made an ugly frown before she snorts and walked past her. As she walked through that door she turned around, facing Hermosa, and said.

“Go ahead and stay with your Emilio but know this, one day, he will break your heart.” As she said she left with a huff.

The atmosphere in the house grew still as if time froze and no one said a thing. Except Emilio feels a growing fear of his own from what Daria just said. He fears of himself that he would do something that will cause Hermosa to leave him forever. Then he feels thin arms wrapped around his torso that belonged to Hermosa and she said.

“I will never leave you, Emilio. Believe me, I won’t leave you.” It assured Emilio that he could feel his soul quivering with relief and he turns around and return the hug and he hugged fiercely.

Oscar and Filipe sure are grateful for their older brother that he found a person so full of love for him and she is willing to defend his honor because she believes that Emilio is no monster of the sort as they do believe in Emilio is not a monster. Because he is a protector of the family.

As Emilio and Hermosa broke apart he leads her to Oscar and Filipe as they both wore a smile.

“Hermosa, I liked to meet my brothers. This is Oscar and this is Filipe. Oscar and Filipe this is Hermosa.”

“It’s so nice to meet you both. Your brother talks so fondly of you two.” It got Emilio to blush and Oscar and Filipe snicker at their brother.

No matter how many times they got beat down or throw down with harsh words the Rivera brothers can get back up with their heads held high. Because they’ve won the battle of harassment and abuse, as they feel their lives grew brighter all because of Hermosa was right.

True strength comes from the strength of the hearts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This is requested by revvit31, and I hope you like it.


	3. Love Overcomes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jedimaster.
> 
> In Sunrise Spectacular, Ernesto has the twins instead of Miguel. What will the Rivera family to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote about Love and Forgiveness
> 
> Without forgiveness and love, you will live with resentment, bitterness, malice and strife which result in more pain. You can never love without forgiving. Forgiveness deepens your ability to love and frees you from pain…by Kemi Sogunle.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, and this is a genderswap and if you have anything against the change of gender please kindly leave and don’t comment it because I will delete them. Now, on with a story.
> 
> Note: This is requested by jedimaster and I enjoyed writing this chapter.

They finally got the photo of Hermosa from Ernesto and Emilio did it through singing and dancing that he forgot what had felt like when he did it with his wife, and through exhilaration, he hugged Hermosa so tightly and he lifted her up and spins her around like he always did when they were alive.

How he forgot the feeling of having her in his arms again. Bringing her small frame so close to his body that they fit like a puzzle piece.

In which, it brings terrible ache in his old bones and it not because of Hermosa left his familia but because of what he did to her.

After discovering the real truth from his Great Great Grandson Miguel on what Ernesto did to Hermosa while she is trying to get home to her familia. The wretched man had his clutches around Hermosa to cage her like a bird and make her write songs for his performance, and when he got frustrated and jealous he poisoned her to steal her songs and to deprive her of her familia, and Emilio did nothing except he had hurt her verbally.

He will never forget it when he said those words, those words had left scars on her fragile bones. Those words encompass with bitter accusations, deep hatred, and the hot anguish he kept inside turn it into a weapon to inflict her pain as he has, and those words were like this.

“Don’t you touch me, you wretched whore! If you ever come close to me I will not hesitate to call the policía. You left, no, you abandoned us, your familia, your only daughter in her hour of needs. All for what, fame, money…Ernesto. You ran away to be with another man. Then, go to him whether on stage or on a bed because you are nothing to me, you hear, nothing.” Those words haunt him for the rest of the days because he can never neglect the broken look upon on her face and the tears that ran down on her bony cheeks like falling rain. Frightened and hurt she was that she took off to who knows where and Emilio just stood there stunned, and even more cracked for he had damaged the love of his life.

A flash of sorrow and shame are clear in his eyes and puts her down very gently as if he’s holding a delicate flower. Hermosa is confused at the sudden change of feelings and the look on his face made her worry for him.

“Emilio, what’s wrong?” Emilio felt a sharp pain directed at him because after what she said to her in the past she still worried about him. He doesn’t deserve such a kind woman like Hermosa, he had discarded her from his life she should be angry with him, resent him for what he had done to her. But, she has a pure heart that could never hate anyone.  
“Hermosa, once we get your photo on the ofrenda I will make everything right for you.” Hermosa’s eyes widen a bit.

“I have wronged you…appallingly! I made Coco forget her mama, and worst of it all I treated you as if you are nothing. I may not take back the words I said to you but I swear I will make up to you…If you’ll take me back, Hermosa.” He spoke truthfully but also with fear. Fear that after years and years of abandonment and loneliness of her life in the Land of the Dead she may never want to be with him after what he had done to her. But Hermosa hadn’t uttered a word to him, she is completely stunned, touched, and well, she is most fearful.

Fearful that the man who was once her husband hurt her in a way that made her bones rattles but, despite it all, she never stopped thinking about him day and night, she can’t stop loving that fiery man. But will they go back to the way they were? Will he make up the decades she spent alone? She most certainly doesn’t know.   
But the look of shame and guilt are written on his face and that’s something she is not used to seeing on her husband. She was about to open her mouth to respond to him when Ernesto made an appearance.

“Give me the photo NOW!” Miguel, Emilio, and Hermosa have gasped in shock when they saw Ernesto is holding the twins in vice grip as hostages.

“NO!” Emilio took a step.

“GET BACK.” Ernesto forces to tighten his grip that causes the twins to twitch in pain and they can hear a painful crack of bones. Emilio froze in his place fearing for his dear brothers.

Ernesto drags the twins around the Rivera family while using them as a shield. He continues to drag the twins till he reached to the edge. 

Ernesto looks absolutely crazy. Any wrong move he may do great harm on Oscar and Filipe. The twins feel embarrassed and angry for getting themselves caught but mostly scared for not knowing what will Ernesto is going to do them? The guy murdered Hermosa for her songs but the real crazy part that he believed that Hermosa betrayed him for choosing family over him.

The guy is so self-centered.

“Hand me the photo and the boy and maybe I will release them.” His voice is full of threats and there is no promise in his voice for releasing them because no matter what it takes he will harm them in any way if he doesn’t get what he wants.

Hermosa had her hands-on Miguel’s shoulders, letting her motherly instinct to protect the young Rivera from Ernesto but she is extremely worried for the twins. There was never a grudge between them ever since their arrival to the Land of the Dead.

They met from time to time spending time together, chatting about everything that happened in their time when they were alive or remembering funny moments where they burst into full-blown laughter.

Hermosa loved them as if they were her brothers. Much better brothers than Ernesto.

Right now, they are in trouble. Giving him Miguel and her photo is not an option but nobody wants to see the twins suffers.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Rosita positioning the camera toward Ernesto and Victoria pressing the button so that the whole audience can see Ernesto of what he truly is. Then, it got an idea that will save Miguel and the twins. She let go of Miguel and she slowly walks toward panicked Ernesto.

Ernesto saw her coming toward and he pressed his hands on the twins as they cringe in pain.

“I said get back!”

“Easy, Ernesto. Please, just let them go they have nothing to do with this.”

“EVERYTHING to do with your family is involved. I won’t let you or any of you jeopardize my legacy that I’ve worked so hard to achieve my dream.” Then, Miguel’s face twisted in disgust and hate at his once idol and hero and he sneered.

“You didn’t achieve anything! Hermosa is a true Musician. You’re just a guy who murdered her and stole her songs.” The revelation has got the audience shocked and horrified.  
Nobody has thought that their beloved idol could do such a heinous act but they are witnessing on a big screen, holding the twin’s hostage, and threatening them so he can save his career and reputation.

They are simply upset.

“I’m Ernesto De La Cruz, the greatest Musician of all times. I will do whatever it takes to seize my moment…Whatever it takes!” Then, Hermosa saw that look in his eyes and she knew what he about to do to the twins. Summoning every ounce of her strength she dashed so fast that Ernesto didn’t see it coming and she bite Ernesto’s forearm as he screeched in pain and making let go of the twins.

Filipe and Oscar managed to escape but Ernesto in his blind fury pushed Hermosa down and he starts to strangle her as she chokes for her breathe. Emilio saw it and quick as lightning he pulls his fist and punches Ernesto's face.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!” Hermosa quickly crawls away from Ernesto and watch her husband and former brother swinging their fists everywhere. But Ernesto shoved Emilio off of him and he turns his face toward Hermosa with eyes full of hatred and promise of hurt, and he advances toward her as she gasped.

However, Ernesto could not reach her because Pepita landed just between Hermosa and Ernesto as the mighty Alebrije roared right at Ernesto’s skull. The man fell and whimpered like a child as Pepita loomed over him, snarling and baring her sharp teeth at the coward that dare to hurt his Master’s wife. He will pay for this.

He snatched Ernesto by hind legs as the skeleton man screamed and calling for help. The audience is applauding to Pepita and watching in eager satisfaction as the fraud and the murderer about to get what he deserves.

Pepita played roughly on Ernesto like a ball of yarn and then she kicked him offstage and sending him flying to his doom, and his doom is a big golden bell.  
Ernesto collided onto the bell and the force of the impact caused the base of the wood that holds the bell together to break, it rumbled and roared as the bell fell on Ernesto with a loud bang.

What a cruel irony to die by the bell…twice.

The Rivera family did it. They saved the photo, the saved Miguel, the twins are safe, and Hermosa is safe from Ernesto. Emilio looks at his wife with relief and love in his eyes and he darts toward her and cupped her cheekbones.

“Hermosa, you could’ve got hurt but you saved my brothers I ‘um’,”

“I love them as brothers just as you love them as well.” Emilio sighs in relief, he clearly remembered how protective of her family, and he was really glad. Then, he felt his hands that touched her cheekbones are being touched. He opens his eyes and sees she has her hands on his hands as she smiles warmly and lovingly to him and then she said.

“And Emilio. I love you and I still love you and what happen in the past is in the past. For now, we have decades to make up for.” She had forgiven him so easily that Emilio felt tears are forming in his eyes, filling him with relief and joy.

“Thank you, Hermosa.”


	4. Heal the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is requested by moonvarian.
> 
> Ernesto is a monster that torments musicians and dancers just for the fun of it or if they mess it up. Gustavo could not take it anymore and he needed help, and he found help from unlikely and the unexpected. Can Hermosa help him even after calling her Chorizo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thought’
> 
> “YELLING”
> 
> ‘YELLING IN THOUGHT’
> 
> *Flashbacks*
> 
> Quote about Abuse of Power
> 
> Because to take away a man's freedom of choice, even his freedom to make the wrong choice is to manipulate him as though he were a puppet and not a person…by Madeleine L'Engle.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, and this is a genderswap and if you have anything against the change of gender please kindly leave and don’t comment it because I will delete them. Now, on with a story.

Cici is about to lose her mind. Hermosa got back from another one of her attempts to cross over the Marigold Bridge by disguising herself as Mexican film actress and singer María Félix. 

María Félix handed her fine and an expensive floor-length, sleeveless, decorated with beading, sequined, crystal, and Satin Party Gowns to Cici to iron her gown to be ready for the party spectacular at Ernesto de la Cruz’s mansion that always happens every year on Dia de Los Muertos.

Hermosa promised Cici that nothing will happen to the gown because she thought it looks too beautiful to ruin it. Cici hesitated at first because this gown is expensive and it belongs to none other than María Félix herself, if anything happens to that gown she’ll be ruin for rest of eternity. But, the look on Hermosa’s desperate and pleading face made Cici give in as she lets her borrow the gown. As long she can come back with the gown unscathed.

And Hermosa swore that nothing will happen to the gown.

And she did, she promised that nothing happened to the gown. She came back and brought the gown back and safe in Cici’s arms and Cici for the first-time sigh in relief…But, that moment ended when Cici noticed the distressed look on her face.

You see, María Félix did give Cici her gown but along with it her priceless high heels. The bows of the high heels that need to be fixed and it is also what Hermosa borrowed from Cici and the priceless shoes has Alebrije’s la caca…and by the time she got to Cici the la caca became dried.

And that’s the main reason why Cici is losing it.

“Do you have ANY IDEA how much these shoes cost?”

“…Uhhh…”

“Frankly, I don’t know! But they are priceless…PRICELESS, HERMOSA!”

“Cálmate, cálmate! Just rinse it with water, it’ll dissolve.”

“And risk damaging it even further. These shoes are made of LEATHER it’ll break down if it gets wet!” Cici is panicking and she has every right to be because her client will be here in two hours and if she doesn’t get these shoes clean she’ll be ruin.

“No, what I meant let’s get some cotton, damp it with water, and rinse it. That’s way, the shoes won’t be ruin, you won’t be ruin, and breathe.” Cici can see a positive outcome as she breathes easily now. But not before she puts on the indifferent face and shoved the shoes in Hermosa’s hands, and Hermosa cringed in disgust when she touched the la caca.

“Since it was entirely your doing and your idea, you will clean this mess, or I will never help on your next escapade.” Cici threatened before she walks away, probably, she’s going back to work.

“I know you love me, Cici.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cici may act like she doesn’t care but she cares greatly for Hermosa because she is a desperate mother who’s trying so hard to see her daughter again, so she respects her that.

Hermosa giggled but her nose less bone picked up a nasty stench that she almost gagged. To think, that someone whose dead and has no nose and stomach would still affect her when she was still alive.

Alive…

Just thinking about the time when she was alive made her sad. She couldn’t remember how she died she can only vaguely remember eating a chorizo and that’s it. She groaned people laugh at her for thinking she died by a chorizo…No, there is got to be something else, but her memory of her death is spotty if only she can remember hard enough so she can go home.

Then, all of a sudden, her thought was interrupted by a loud crash of instruments tumbling. She puts the shoes away and checks outside. She opens the door and she finds Gustavo is down on his knees in the middle of the instruments and he looks hurt.

“Gustavo, are you alright, amigo?” She placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner while checking for any broken bones. Then, she noticed something on Gustavo, he seems to flinch and hiss in pain when he presses his left hand.

“Gustavo!” Gustavo flinches at her worried tone and he quickly got up and said.

“I’m fine, chorizo!” He said rather sharply, picked up his violin and quickly left.

She was hurt by his action but, most of all, skeptical. Why did he run off like that? That was strange, almost as if he’s hiding something from her. But what?

==========================================================================================================================

The second time is even stranger than the first time.

She visited the place to just hang out with the Cici and Frida and other artists, to hear them play music or watch their performance.

Today, Frida is, as usual, doing her spectacular artistic, creative yet odd performance. In which, it starts with a remarkable looking garden, but the flowers are gigantic with a touch of Frida on them. Eye and unibrows.

It looks rather creepy, in her opinion.

But, what’s creepier that the dancers are all looking like Frida.

Frida’s artistic…eh…creation never cease to amaze her.

As she watches the dancers dance as music dances with the dancers in perfect sync. The performance is looking great. When, suddenly, Gustavo winces in pain throwing off the music and ruining the performance and Frida is looking ready to explode.

“Not again! Gustavo this is the fourth time this month that you messed it up. Lo Que está mal con used Esta vez?” Frida may look angry, but she is concerned about him. Gustavo looked peeved that his wrist bone is in pain again when he was playing the violin. But what really peeved him the most is, that Hermosa is there watching him with a worried gaze.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled and Frida frowned before she sighed tiredly.

“Take an hour break, everyone.” Frida thought that once that everyone fully rested they will be fully energized. Besides, she could use an hour rest to let her inspiration take flight.

Hermosa is looking around for Gustavo who he seems to have disappeared. But, out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted him going to the dressing room.

‘Weird.’ She thought how odd of him to go to the dressing room while holding his wrist and he looked very much in pain.

She quietly followed him as she reached for the door before it closes. She quickly got inside and closes the door quietly. But, Gustavo is nowhere to be found. Then, she heard a sound behind the row of dresses. She separates the dresses apart and she found Gustavo as he gasped.

“What are you doing here, chorizo?! Get out of here!” Again, Gustavo talked to her in a rather sharp and more aggressive manner, turning her away while handling his wrist without letting her see his agony. But, Hermosa refuses to budge and be ridiculed by him. The man is, obviously, in pain and in need of help. Whether he likes it or not.

Gustavo is messaging his wrist to ease the pain but nothing seems to work and it only made it more painful. When another hand caught his wrist very gently as if making sure not to cause him pain.

“I’m going to help you, Gustavo. But, you’ve got to relax so I can help you.” She spoke to him softly as if she doesn’t want to frighten him or hurt him in a way. Gustavo is about to pull his hand away from her, but the pain is too intense, and he gives in and let her do her thing.

Hermosa smirked before looking down at his wrist. She examined his wrist with careful eyes to see anything wrong with his wrist till she found it. The head of the ulna is too close to the radial styloid process causing a friction between the two bones, and that’s what causing his wrist to hurt. It just needs to readjust it back to its original position.

“Okay, I found a problem. But, it’s going to hurt. So, take a deep breath and,” She holds the head of the ulna as Gustavo took a quick breath and Hermosa jerks the head of the ulna back and Gustavo lets out a curse from the pain.

“There, all better now.” She said and let go of his wrist as Gustavo examined his wrist and moved his finger and spinning his wrist and there was no sign of hurting him, in fact, he felt better than ever. He looked at the smiling Hermosa and she looked very relieved to see him alright, in which, it made him feel ashamed of himself of his past action.

“I ‘um’ lo siento.” He mumbled but Hermosa heard him and her smile grew.

“Hey, está bien. I’m just glad you’re okay now. Now, you can play the violin with no problem.” She picked Gustavo’s violin as she handed him his musical instrument.

Then, Hermosa watch as the short man’s face morphed into troubled but sad expression when he looked at his violin. But, she can’t really believe it but she saw fear in his eyes because he’s shaking his hands.

“Gustavo…” She is worried about him, even though, they were never friends and he always calling her names. But, she can’t truly hate that man. Gustavo soon realized that he showed his vulnerabilities in front of Hermosa that he quickly shakes away those unwanted feelings and he needs to get back out there so people won’t notice him he’s been gone for too long.

“Look, gracias for fixing my wrist, and ‘uh’ I gotta go.” Gustavo walked right past and Hermosa didn’t do it to stop him. Just as Gustavo about to touch the doorknob when he stopped in mid-way. He looked like he’s thinking of something. Then, he looked up and stare at Hermosa and he smiled in gratitude before he opened the door and left the room, leaving Hermosa all by herself.

Hermosa is left alone…with a thought.

She had a pretty good idea on what happened to Gustavo. But, without actual proof, there is no grantee that she is right. The cause of his wrist was something or **_someone_** who's strong clamped the head of the ulna to thrust into the radial styloid process.

She knows it because what she saw in Shanty Town because half of the residence were abused in the past and she saw the scars and broken bones.

Could it be that Gustavo is being abused? By who?

==========================================================================================================================

At Ernesto de la Cruz’s mansion.

The musicians from Frida are at Ernesto’s mansion, practicing in front of de la Cruz whose looking at them with judgmental eyes, and it’s making the musicians very nervous and because of their nerve one of them missed a note and the whole music just stopped by one of the musician’s mistake.

The musicians are holding their breaths as they looked at Ernesto with fear written on their faces and Gustavo is among them who looked most fearful. But, Ernesto doesn’t look angry or disgusted by their performance, in fact, his expression is impassive. Difficult to read but that what made them so frightful of him. He’s like a silence before the storm ready to lash out vocally like there is no tomorrow.

Sometimes, when one of his worse deeds. He would pick one of the musicians or dancers and wanting them in his office room for a private chat. The private chat would turn into an indescribable twist of pain after Ernesto have his way with him or her, and that sadistic man would show his satisfaction by grinning of his accomplishment.

The very thoughts that come to their mind are, why didn’t they go to the authorities and report about the abuse? One man did try to threaten Ernesto to tell to la policía of his insults and abuse and ruin his decades of career and reputation, and the man pains a heavy price of his action.

The scary part about it is that nobody knows how or what Ernesto did to the man. But, whatever, Ernesto did to him, the man was never the same again. He was a vibrant musician who loved his career until Ernesto broke him, mentally.

The poor man hadn’t played his trumpet ever since Ernesto happened. He is now living at his home, sitting on his chair with a blank look on his face, and facing a wall. The trumpet is now collecting dust and it remains silent in sorrow.

Going to police will result into unspeakably horror, and even if they did go to la policía nobody would believe him or her that Ernesto de la Cruz the most beloved musician of all time, loved by his fans, and respected by other superstars is an abuser. So, it is impossible to put Ernesto behind bars where he belongs without actual proof, even if their proof is their injuries that won’t help at all.

But now, this unfortunate musician is about to get it when Ernesto looked at him with narrowed eyes as if he’s ready to execute him using only his eyes.

“Diego, you missed a note!” He said it obviously and the poor man, Diego is quivering with fear.

“Lo sé. Lo Siento, lo siento mucho, señor de la Cruz.” His fragile bones are shaking to the point it rattles with every shake he makes. But, to their absolute surprise. Ernesto is chuckling.

“Cálmate, amigo. Why are you so tense? There is nothing to be afraid of.” He said as Ernesto circled around the group like predator cornering his prey and that didn’t ease their fear. They seem to be petrified at the moment.

“I was merely pointing out the obvious. No harm no foul, right?” Then, Ernesto placed his hands-on Diego’s shoulder blades as Ernesto laughed lightly, and Diego is breathing rather fast as he could feel de la Cruz squeezing his shoulders rather uncomfortably.

“Unless it could unquestionably harm my performance to thousands upon thousands of fans who they adored me with a gusto that could ruin my name. That’s **_you_** cannot allow that to happen, won’t you?” Said, Ernesto, as he squeezed Diego’s shoulders so strong that the man winces and gasped with every spark of pain.

“Sí, sí, I understand, señor de la Cruz. I won’t make that mistake again! Te prometon!” Diego is begging to him like a whimpering puppy because he’s whining in pain and he’s not sure he could take it anymore. Ernesto pressed his shoulder another strong press before he released him and looking down on him with scorn on his skull.

“Get out, all of you.” Ernesto sneered, and the musicians don’t need to be told twice. They quickly picked up their instruments and cases and they are scurrying away from him.

Once, they are outside of de la Cruz’s mansion they can, finally, breathe. The musician is all huddling around Diego seeing how he’s hunched from the pain from his shoulders and they are comforting and assuring him that everything will be okay. All except Gustavo who he remains on the sideline and he is thinking.

He is not sure he could take this anymore and neither his fellow musicians. If they let Ernesto do as he pleases with them, they will end up broken like their friend.

Gustavo really wished he can do something about it but he’s powerless against Ernesto and he feels prevention and vexation of the humiliation they get from the tall musician. He’s like an indestructible wall made of lies he built to keep the people from knowing who he really is.

All that negative thinking it’s making him sick and he can feel it pooling up in his throat and want it to get it out. He wants to erupt, he is _desperately_ in need to scream.  

He is _desperately_ in need of help.

But who can stop Ernesto and his lies?

==========================================================================================================================

Then, it came. The answer to his prayer.

He saw the boy who he turned out to be a living boy had barged in with Hermosa and a bunch of other people. They talked to Frida Kahlo and Gustavo gasped when the boy mentioned Ernesto being a fraud and they have a plan to expose that wretched man of who he really is to the Land of the Dead and the Land of the Living.

Gustavo’s mind is rushing with a possibility that Ernesto will finally get what he deserves but the people will only know he’s a fake musician but, maybe, he can tell her.

Easy said than done.

He doesn’t think she’ll speak to him after calling her Chorizo and made a mockery of her in front of the kid. She’ll, most likely, ignore him and never listen what he had to say.

Then, he heard a painful gasp from one of his friends. Santiago a violinist like Gustavo is crouching on the floor with a broken fibula. It happened two days ago when Santiago was called by Ernesto to see him tonight to hear him play a new song he just wrote to Ernesto. Nobody knew what happened back in the mansion but when he got back, he was limping and in terrible pain.

Seeing his friend’s suffering has made him angry and revolted and gather his resolve. He had to speak to her, it’s now or never.

He walks up to her with her back at him. Suddenly, the resolve he had earlier is slowly diminishing and he looks like a frightened child afraid to upset his mother. He musters his courage and he taps on Hermosa’s shoulder and she turned around with a surprise, but her surprise melted into an annoyance when she saw it was Gustavo who he grins, sheepishly.

“Uh, hola…”

“Oh! It’s you.” She said it with disgruntlement, and Gustavo is laughing nervously. Hermosa didn’t have time with him. She is close to being forgotten and she doesn’t have time to be mocked by Gustavo. So, she turned away and begin to walk away but she was stopped when Gustavo grabbed her by the wrist.

“No, wait! Por favor.”

“Why? So, you can call me Chorizo and make a mockery of me! I was nice to you, I fixed your wrist, and what do you do? You made fun of me right in front of chamaco.” Hermosa is trying to calm down because she is nervous of being forgotten, being surrounded by the Rivera family who avoids her is not helping at all and getting her chamaco before sunrise or he will be trapped in the Land of the Dead for the rest of eternity, and she doesn’t need Gustavo’s ridicule.

“Look, I don’t have time with you. I got a more important matter to deal with. So, please, just leave me alone.” She jerked her hand and she begins to walk toward Miguel and Gustavo feels his only chance is slipping away from him until he can’t take it anymore and he screamed.

“HE’S ABUSER!” The powerful scream of Gustavo has silenced the entire building. Everybody and I do mean, everybody are all in shock because the man screamed but Hermosa is more shocked than the rest. She looked at the man with a horrid face as Gustavo begin to ramble.

“He has been tormenting musicians and dancers nonstop just to satisfy his amusement! He was the one who hurt my wrist, he almost broke Diego’s shoulder, he was the one who broke Cedro mentally. He wasn’t the same again as if music had died inside of him and his trumpet remain soundless. Por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdanos.” Then, Gustavo broke down in tears and fell on his knees silently pleading her to help him and his friends.

Hermosa is traumatized, and she is trembling.  

Ernesto who she loved him as an older brother is not the same man she knew. The once childhood friend who protected her from bullies, played music together, they laughed together, he showered her with promises that he’ll always be there for her when she needed him.

That Ernesto from the past has changed, turn into someone unrecognizable into something…monstrous. It really broke her heart. He had murdered her and hurt many talented musicians and beautiful dancers to satisfy his ego.

She had planned to confront Ernesto again to change his ways and repent his errors. But now, by the look of Gustavo, the plan was relinquished, and she can feel she is going to cry at any moment.

No, crying won’t solve anything, it never did. That man, that monster must be stopped, or he will hurt more innocent people.

Imelio who watched and listened to the whole thing made his bones tremble with a rage, unlike any rage he felt. He always despises that man. He knew from the start that he is no good when he first met him. But then, his rage was gone and replaced with awe as he watched Hermosa helped the man up on his feet and she gently wiped his tears away with her bony thumb…like she did when Coco cried heavy tears, and she placed her hand on Gustavo’s cheek, she smiled, and she said.

“Don’t you worry, I will make him pay for what he did to all of you.” If Gustavo had a heart it would’ve been beating with joy and relief and the man cried in relief.

“Gracias, muchas gracias.”

Indeed, she will. She will make Ernesto pay what he has done, and she will do it with gusto.

==========================================================================================================================

A year later.

Ernesto’s impermeable career is finally been shed to the light of truth.

Thanks to Miguel and the Rivera family they have shown the whole Land of the Dead on live television what a true man he really is. He is nothing more than a fraud, murderer, and an abuser to those who worked for him.

The abused musicians and dancers have cheered, whooped, cried out of immense gladness to see Ernesto is been utterly disgraced and laughed when he was crushed by a giant bell, again.

When they found Hermosa walking toward the studio, they swarmed around her, they hugged her, and they thanked her for everything. Now, they can rest easy knowing full well that the last time they’ll ever hear Ernesto again.

So now, at the present time, Gustavo and his several of his friends are rehearsing for the next Día de Los Muertos. You see, they are practicing for the first opening night in honor of the true musician of all time, Hermosa Rivera. That’s right, they are going to play beside her while she as the main attraction to sing and dance like how she remembered it. But she will not sing for fame and not on Sunrise Spectacular. She will sing and dance for her loved ones, for fun on the Plaza. They’ve changed the name the Plaza de la Cruz into a Plaza of Remembrance and smashed a statue of Ernesto.

The Plaza of Remembrance will become the heart of the Land of the Dead where they hear Musicians plays, Dancers dances, and hear Hermosa Rivera sing for her family and friends.

It will be truly spectacular.

Frida is giving them an hour, and just when Gustavo and his friends begin to discuss for ideas when Hermosa came in, surprising everyone in the studio.

“Hola, Hermosa. I thought you're going to help in the workshop.”

“No, not today. But I have a surprise for you.” It got everyone confused and curious, then Hermosa whispered someone in the dark to come out and when the person appeared all the musicians had their jaws dropped on the floor.

Cedro, the musician who was broken is now grinning in delight to see his friends again and his eyes are shining brighter than the stars is twinkling with gusto.

“C-Cedro, is that _really_ you?” Gustavo could hardly believe it; his friend is right here, and he is smiling at him.

“Sí, amigo. Hermosa healed me and returned what has stolen from me…My music, and now I’m here to play with you again, Mi Amigo.” Gustavo was so overjoyed that he leaped to hug his friend, and soon all Cerdo’s friends are hugging him.

Hermosa smiled, she is happy to see that her hard work and her music helped regained the broken man and bring back to the lively musician he is now.

She sees Gustavo is looking right at her and he didn’t speak a word, but his eyes are shining with gratefulness.

Ernesto was a true monster who snatched their musical souls. But Hermosa is an angel that uses music to heal what’s been broken.

‘Bless you, Hermosa’ That was Gustavo’s thought as he can’t wait to play by her side as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s done. That was long but so emotional I hope you guys like this one.


End file.
